Bionic Woman: New Pawn, Old Game
by jtbwriter
Summary: When a new man enters their daughter’s life, Steve and Jaime Austin have differing reactions. Will an old friend’s obsession spell danger to Chrystal Austin? Dedicated to Beth T and MBthanks for the encouragement!
1. Chapter 1

Bionic Woman: New Pawn, Old Game

When a new man enters their daughter's life, Steve and Jaime Austin have differing reactions. Will an old friend's obsession spell danger to Chrystal Austin?

(The characters of Bionic Woman/Six Million Dollar Man and Simon & Simon belong to Universal Studios and no money will be made from them. All original characters are the property of jtbwriter and no…you can't have them!)

"Okay, Vally…tell the students how old you are?"

Chrystal Austin saw the look of wonder in her teenage audience's eyes as her horse pawed 6 times with his left hoof.

"And how many carrots have you had today?" she asked, then a gust of laughter broke from the group of students as Vally shook his head. Immediately 3 of the girls came forward with carrot sticks and carefully fed them to the appreciative horse.

"What do you say, Vally?" Chrystal coaxed her mount, who responded with a nay and bobbing head.

"That's one smart horse, Miss Austin!" one of the boys said, and there was a chorus of agreement.

"Well, thank you, Charlie. Now let's go back to the stables, and I'll show you how I take care of Vally." She explained.

Carefully dismounting at the mounting block, the young teacher led Vally towards the large barns surrounding the equestrian center. Having gotten permission to have a field trip to the modern riding facility, Chrystal had decided to include some information on the 4 H clubs and history of horses in the West.

As the group approached the boarding barns, a familiar figure came out of the building, dressed in western clothes from the 1920's.

"Wow, is that who I think it is?" a girl named Diana breathed.

"Yes, that's the deputy sheriff of Silver Rock, Kasey Adams." Chrystal replied earnestly, trying not to laugh at the surprised looks on the teenagers' faces. As they met up with "Kasey", aka her Great-Granddaughter Laurie Simon, she held out a hand in greeting.

"Thank you for coming Sheriff, I have 20 very curious students who want to know how times have changed for riders and horses alike."

"Well, I'm glad to see so many interested faces…. Time was it was part of your schooling to learn to ride a horse and take care of it. Follow me, and I'll show you how different it is today, and how much the same." Laurie exclaimed, smiling.

Taking them inside the barn, Laurie explained the various saddles and feeding methods, showed how to "muck out" a stall, and allowed each teenager to pet and feed Vally and his stable mates.

As they were exiting the stable, an excited horse jumped out of its enclosure, and headed straight for Chrystal. Laurie turned at the sound of hoofs and gasped.

"Chrissy, look out!"

At once she herded her charges behind another stall, as Laurie waved a stick trying to head the young colt off. Suddenly a young man appeared from the horse's enclosure, calling out "Windy, come back here!"

Like it was on a string, the horse suddenly became docile and followed the sound of his voice. As the man, clad in professional riding clothes pulled "Windy" into his stall, Chrystal breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, that was just in the nick of time." She said gratefully, then smiled as he turned around.

"I'm sorry, Windy is rather high-strung, but he's never done anything like that before." The young man replied apologetically, then stared at Laurie's outfit.

"That's all right, young horses usually grow out of such behavior, Mr…" she began.

"Calla, Jack Calla. I'm in charge of arranging shows and managing the horses. You must be Mrs. Simon, and…." He turned, looking admiringly at Chrystal.

"This is my niece, Chrystal Austin…and her freshman history class." Laurie introduced her guests, then sighed.

"Somehow I think we've had enough excitement for the day, Chrystal. Why don't we break for lunch, then head back to school."

"That sounds like a plan…" Chrystal started, then was amused at the disappointed noises the students made.

"Don't worry, guys….we'll come back here again. Mr. Calla, would you care to join us for lunch….I'm sure my students have some questions for you." She continued.

"I would love it, Miss Austin. Why don't I show you the way." Jack shook her hand, and Laurie noticed Chrystal blushed.

"Lead on, Mr. Calla." Laurie nodded, smiling as she saw him color the same way.

"_Wait until I tell Jaime and Steve."_

"You're kidding, right, Laurie?" Steve had a bemused expression on his face as she shook her head. As soon as she had arrived home she had gotten a call to come over and visit her friends. Sitting around the small living room, she told them of the day's events.

"Nope. He sat across from her and answered all the students questions, then gave her his phone number and asked if he might call her!" Laurie told him. Jaime looked from her to Steve, who grumbled, "A horse nearly tramples my daughter, and all this guy can do is make goo-goo eyes at her."

"Oh, I do not believe you, pal…..I knew this day would come." Laurie giggled as Jaime laughed. Immediately Steve subsided as Jaime said, "It's just a one time thing, I'm sure, Steve. Just in case, I'll check on her when we go to bed tonight, then ask about her day."

"That's my wife…" Steve sighed and pressed a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, she is. Now I want mine." Rick Simon came to the screen door of the little cabin, and at once Jaime unlatched the door. Instantly he came inside, then picked up Laurie and sat down with her on his lap.

"Now, that's more like it." He declared. Laurie giggled as he kissed her lips, then asked innocently, "How did your field trip go?"

As the other three burst into laughter, Rick looked astonished. "What did I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack! Be careful!" Chrystal squealed, slightly embarrassed as he lifted her out of the front seat of his convertible and set her down on her feet. "You'll get a hernia!"

"Nonsense, you're lighter then a saddle." Jack grinned, then escorted her up the walk of the school office. "Considering how healthy you eat…."

"What…can I help it I like salad!" she laughed, then quieted as the school secretary went by, smiling.

"Well, thank you for a great lunch, Jack. It was a lot of fun."

"You're welcome, thank you.. Can I call you again?" he asked, taking her hand, and Chrystal nodded.

For an uncomfortable moment she thought Jack was going to pull her to him and kiss her, but instead he gave her hand a squeeze, then let go and climbed back into his car.

"Bye!" she waved, then watched him drive out the school gates.

"Miss Austin, isn't that Mr. Calla from the stables?" A couple of Chrystal's students ran up to her, excited.

"Yes, it is, Mindy. He was asking if you guys enjoyed the field trip." She improvised, trying not to blush. "Did you finish your papers on state expansion yet?"

"No, Miss Austin, I couldn't find the tourism figures in the text book." One of the girls said.

"Well, I have a few minutes before class…come on and I'll help you find the information." Chrystal promised.

As they walked to her classroom, she thought about Jack Calla. Handsome, funny, he was interesting but seemed to shy away from any personal information. All she knew about him after two dates was that he worked scheduling auctions and shows at the riding stables, and that he grew up in California.

"_Oh, well. He's just a nice guy…I'm sure he'll get interested in someone else, if he isn't all ready." _She decided.

That afternoon, as she pulled her mail out of her office mailbox, a gasp of admiration sounded in back of her.

"Who are those for?"

Turning, Chrystal saw a beautiful arrangement of roses and daisies, topped with a blue teddy bear sitting on the secretary's desk.

Several of the student aides were gaping first at it, then at a tall man who came in the door.

"Hey, Dad…" she smiled, then introduced Steve to the younger women. As they shyly said hello, then left, Chrystal retrieved her belongings.

"Chrystal, don't forget your flowers." The receptionist said, an envious look on her face.

Startled, she replied, "They're for me?", as her father grinned. "Someone decided to skip the apple for the teacher, honey."

Pulling an envelope out of the bouquet, Chrystal opened the pink and green card, then her eyes lit up.

_"Thank you for a really great time. I look forward to seeing you again. Sincerely, Jack"_

"Want me to carry those for you, honey?"

Chrystal nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Dad. I'd be afraid of dropping them."

Saying good night to the office staff, she followed her father out to his car, then loaded her book bag and flowers into the trunk. As he drove them home, she found herself thinking about Jack. Was he that serious about her?

As if reading her mind, Steve spoke up. "Chrissy, were those flowers from that Jack?"

"Yes, Dad. He thanked me for, uh, a good time. And he wants to see me again." She admitted. The silence from the driver's seat let her know her father was digesting this information, then finally he cleared his throat.

"Honey, I know you're old enough to know better, and I'm not over-reacting, but.. do you like him?"

Touched, Chrystal waited until they pulled up to her parents' condo, then she turned to him.

"Dad, I'd worry if you didn't say something. I do like Jack, he's nice and funny and we had a fun time. But…I'm not serious about him, if that's what you mean. We've been to lunch twice now, and he's not so much as, well, tried anything yet. I wouldn't mind getting to know him better, but that's it."

Breathing an obvious sigh of relief, Steve embraced her. "I love you, Chrissy, and I trust your judgment. Tell you what, " he added, getting out of the car and getting her stuff out of the trunk.

"Why don't you bring him to lunch on Sunday, that way your mother and I can meet him. We promise not to scare him off."

"Oh, I don't worry about you and Mom, Dad. Uncle Oscar….hmmm." she teased, then took his arm as she climbed out of the car.

"I do want him to meet my family, though…so thanks Dad." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. As they went up the walk, Jaime opened the front door, then beamed at the floral offering.

"For me, oh honey, you shouldn't have!" She opened her arms as if to accept the flowers.

Laughing, Chrystal put her stuff down and hugged her. "I love you, Mom. You are too funny. Let me get settled and I'll give you the lowdown on the flowers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack! Come on, don't be shy." Chrystal coaxed her friend out of his car. Shyly he got out and took her hand as she led him towards her family. In front of her, Steve tried not to laugh as he saw the nervous smile of his daughter as she brought the young man forward.

"Mom, Dad, this is Jack Calla. Jack, this is my mother and father, and you've met my Aunt Laurie. This is my Uncle, Rick Simon. And my Uncle Oscar and Uncle Rudy…they're also my godfathers." She explained, blushing as Oscar winked at her as he shook hands with Jack.

"It's so nice to meet you, Jack…Chrissy's told us so much about you." Jaime said brightly, not seeing a shadow cross Oscar's face as he got a better look at Jack.

"I've wanted to meet you and Mr. Austin for ages, ma'am…my mother was a big fan of your tennis game." He said politely, and Chrystal beamed.

"Well, come in, Jack, lunch is ready." Steve invited, then noticed the serious expression of the older man.

Letting Jaime take the lead as everyone else moved inside the house, he caught Oscar's eye.

"What is it, Pal?"

"I don't know, Steve. Something about this guy…very familiar. I wish I could place him." Oscar looked uneasy as Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard to get used to the idea of Chrissy getting serious about someone. But she's grown up now."

"You don't have to tell me, Steve. Maybe my instincts are getting old." He sighed, then Jaime came out of the house and beckoned them in. "Come on, guys. Chrissy'll think you don't like him."

Despite everyone's outward friendliness, Chrystal noticed a funny look from Jack every time her mother spoke, and at first she put it down to admiration. He seemed to hang on her father's every word, though.

"Yes, it is a lot of responsibility with all the horses and tack to keep track of, not to mention the riders." He was saying, as she helped serve dessert. Laurie smiled at her, then asked, "Jack, how often do you get to ride yourself?"

"Oh, only once in a while. I really enjoy it when I can get the time off of work. I was hoping that Chrystal could ride with me tomorrow, since she's on vacation."

He answered. Steve saw the way his daughter brightened, and decided to pave the way for them.

"Well, Laurie and Rick have a couple of horses, why don't you two ride the trail behind the ranch?" he suggested, and Rick added, "And you can have lunch with us when you come back."

"Oh, that would be fun…it's so pretty along the creek right now." Chrystal chimed in.

"Well, that settles it, if it's not too much trouble, Mr. Simon, Mrs. Simon." Jack replied enthusiastically.

"It's not, Jack. We'll find you a good horse and Chrissy has Val already in the barn, so we'll see you around 9." Laurie told them. At once Jack glanced at his watch, then stood up.

"I hate to eat and run, but I'm helping with the show jumping exhibition tonight. It was nice to meet you all." He said, shaking hands all around.

As Chrystal went to get his coat, Steve came up to Jack.

"I'm glad we finally got to put a face with the name, I hope we'll see you again."

"I'd like that, Colonel. Thank you." He replied enthusiastically, then took his jacket from Chrystal. "Come on, Jack, I'll walk you out." She offered, then blushed as he offered his arm to her.

As they watched the two go down the driveway, Steve felt the same uneasiness Oscar had mentioned.

"Steve…something's not right, is it?"

Jaime came up from behind him, and put her arms around him. His heart melted as brought her hand to his lips. "What would I do without you, Jaime…"

"I never want to know, Steve." She sighed, as he turned in her embrace. He met her gaze.

"It's not just me..Jack…he seems all right, but he kept looking at you with this…stare. At first I thought because Oscar said he seemed familiar, that maybe he met you before."

Jaime shook her head. "I'd have remembered him…but he does remind me of someone…. Oh, Steve, she really likes him…I hope you're wrong."

"I hope so too, honey…here comes Chrissy." Steve saw their daughter coming back to the house.

"Well, what did you and Mom think of him?" Chrystal asked, her eyes searching their faces.

"I thought he was very polite and enjoys his job, I can see why you two hit it off." Jaime said carefully. Steve sensed he had to say something too.

"I liked that, uh, he wasn't scared off by us….it can be kind of intimidating to have so many new faces at once."

"Well, he really liked you, Dad. I was wondering though, Mom, had you ever met Jack before?" Chrystal asked, a troubled look in her eyes.

"No, honey….he is a bit familiar, but I just can't place it." Jaime replied honestly. "It'll come to me. He does know where your Aunt and Uncle's ranch is, doesn't he?"

"Yes he does, I gave him directions. It's such a straight shot…..I don't think he'll miss it." She giggled as Steve put an arm around her. "This way he gets to meet the rest of the family, I hope the kids don't send him running!"

"Well, if Uncle Oscar didn't drive him away!" Chrystal laughed. "Speaking of which, I want to see what he thought of Jack!"

As the three Austins went into the house, the object of their conversation was watching them from a safe distance away. As he lowered his field glasses, Jack Calla smiled then put his lips to a walkie talkie.

"Everything went like you said it would. Tomorrow I'll do as I promised you, Mom. No one hurts you and walks away."


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay, I've got your water and snacks packed, Chrissy….Do you have a blanket?" Laurie asked, seeing Chrystal peering out the front window.

"Oh…yes, Aunt Laurie." She smiled, then blushed as Laurie teased, "It's only a quarter of, honey. He'll be here, unless Dad scared him off."

"Oh, you…" Chrystal hugged her "associate" aunt. "Thanks for being so welcoming of Jack, Auntie. It means the world to me."

"It's our pleasure, honey. Besides, it's very selfish of your Uncle Rick and I. We want to see you happy…because it makes us happy." Laurie told her, returning the embrace.

Almost at once a car horn sounded, and Laurie went to the window to see Jack's red convertible pull up to the gate. Pressing a button, the driveway gate swung open and the young man drove into the parking area.

"There he is, honey….I like that in a man-on time." She started, then giggled as Rick snuck up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Well, if that's all it takes.." he kidded, then chuckled as Chrystal went past them to meet Jack.

"Darlin', somebody's glad to see him."

"I know…oh…" Laurie was suddenly seized with a cold feeling, and for a moment she could hardly breathe. "Rick…..help me…..something's going to happen."

Seeing her distress, Rick picked her up and carried her to the sofa, panic-stricken.

"Laurie, sweetheart, just take a breath, that's it….I'm here." He watched her, rubbing her back the whole time. Within a few moments she felt the cold leave her, and Laurie was able to breathe normally. "What did you see?"

"Aunt Laurie? Uncle Rick…what happened?" Chrystal had come into the house with Rick, and saw her holding onto Rick's hand.

"I'm all right now, honey….just had a little premonition..that's all. Hello, Jack." She managed.

"Mrs. Simon, Mr. Simon, I hope this isn't a bad time to come." Calla told them politely, his offhand tone catching Chrystal's ear.

"Uh, no, no, son. She's okay, can you stand, darlin'?" Rick asked, then was relieved as she got to her feet.

"I'm fine, you guys. Just be careful, Chrissy, you and Jack stay close to the creek, okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Laurie. We'll only be gone a couple of hours, then we'll come back for lunch." She responded, then hugged the two Simons.

"Just enjoy yourselves, honey. Don't forget your snacks." Laurie added, leading them out to the kitchen, where Jack picked up the basket.

"Thanks, Mrs. Simon. Don't worry, Chrystal's in good hands." He smiled, then took Chrystal by the hand and the two of them left the house.

As soon as Chrystal and Jack rode away, Rick picked Laurie up and carried her to their room. "I want you to rest, sweetheart. I'm going to call Rudy..you really scared me." He exclaimed, setting her down on the bed. At once she caught his hand in hers, trembling.

"I'm scared, darling….something's going to happen….I don't know what, but..I was so cold…..just hold me for a moment."

Wrapping her in his arms, Rick held her tightly, whispering soothingly to her. Once she relaxed, he reached over and picked up the cordless phone, then dialed the Silver Rock Clinic.

As he alerted their friend to Laurie's premonition, Chrystal was riding along the back of the ranch, laughing at Jack's insistence that "Jackalopes" were following them.

Passing the cabin that Oscar and Rudy used during the warmer weather, she pointed it out to her companion. "After they retired, my uncle and aunt surprised Uncle Oscar and Uncle Rudy with the land, then Uncle AJ and Robbie helped them build it. They did the same for Towne and Temple, then my folks. It's so beautiful out here, only the bad weather during the winter keeps us in Phoenix."

"That's nice of them to do that…..kind of keeps you tied to the apron strings though, doesn't it?" he said. Astonished, Chrystal looked at him.

"Apron strings? What are you talking about? I love my family, especially my parents. They have always trusted my judgment, and backed me up in whatever I wanted to do!"

Hastily Calla backtracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that! I guess I'm not used to anyone having so many people care about me….it's always just been my mother and I."

Seeing a sincere look in his eyes, Chrystal softened. "It's okay…I guess I am pretty lucky. When my grandparents died, I felt so sad, but at least I had my aunts and uncles to support us. Look.." she pointed to a rock outcropping at the edge of the ranch land.

"Why don't we stop there and have a snack….Aunt Laurie packed some munchies, including some for the horses!"

"Sounds good to me…I even have something for us to drink." He offered eagerly.

As they arrived at the Rocky Point rock formations, Chrystal let Jack help her off Vally, then led both horses to the shade trees close to the highway.

As she returned to where she'd left Calla, Chrystal found he had spread a blanket, then put out some pretzels and containers of nuts and chips.

"I hope you like sparkling cider, Chrystal….I thought it might make a great thirst quencher." Jack offered her a glass as she sat down, and she smiled.

"I love it…ever since I was a kid and wanted to do what my folks did. This way I could pretend it was Champaign." Taking a sip, she wondered why there wasn't much fizz. Thirsty, she took one more drink, then set the glass down and picked up her water bottle.

"Would you like a cookie?" she offered the plate of treats to him, then was surprised when he shook his head. "No, I'm not much for sweets….you're so thin I didn't think you were either."

At that Chrystal tried not to frown; that was kind of a backhanded compliment. Suddenly she didn't feel so good, but brushed it off to Jack's comment.

"We ought to start back in a few minutes, Jack. Aunt Laurie's making us soup and sandwiches." She started, then at once felt dizzy.

"Come now, Chrystal, what's your hurry?" Jack's voice sounded far away, then a panicky thought crossed her mind.

"_What was in that cider, that made it flat?"_

Taking a deep breath, Chrystal managed to steady herself. "I don't feel very good, Jack. Please take me home."

Instantly she saw his face come into clear focus. "Must have been something you ate…or drank." He replied, in almost a sarcastic tone. At once she knew something was wrong.

"Well, if you won't take me home, I'll go myself." She lurched to her feet, then felt an iron hand take her arm.

"No, you're coming with me, Chrystal. I have to pay my respects to your parents, and you're part of that payment…now, hold still!"

At once she wrenched her arm out of his grasp, then stumbled toward the horses. Before Jack could catch up with her, she jerked Val's reins loose, then slapped her rear and yelled, "Get help, Vally!"

As she started to stumble toward the other horse, rough arms were around her, and she fought in vain as Calla tied her wrists together. Sobbing, "No!" Chrystal twisted away from the man as he grabbed her face in his hand, then forced some of the cider into her mouth. Coughing and sputtering, she nearly choked as the liquid went down her throat.

"There you go, it wasn't so bad, was it?" Again her companions voice started to fade, as she was forcibly lifted on to Jack's mount. Swaying alarmingly in the saddle, Chrystal felt him get in back of her, then they were moving.

Suddenly they stopped, then Jack's voice changed.

"I don't know, Mr. Goldman….something must have bit her, she just passed out."

"Uncle Oscar…no…" 

Forcing her eyes open, she saw a worried look on the older man's face, then she cried out, "Uncle Oscar, help me.."

From far away he spoke…"Honey, I'm here…wait a minute…."

Then there was silence.


	5. Chapter 5

"All right…take another deep breath….that's it."

Rudy listened to Laurie's chest, then nodded. "Okay, Missy, breathe out….good girl."

As she relaxed in her husband's arms, the doctor took Laurie's pulse again, then smiled.

"It took a little longer this time, but you're back to normal, honey. Do you remember seeing anything, hearing anything?"

She shook her head, then gasped, staring at a picture on their dresser. "Chrissy…"

Instantly Rick was on alert. "What about her, sweetheart? Did you see something?"

"She's in danger…I don't know what from…but…we have to find her." Laurie told them emotionally.

A sudden beeping interrupted them, and Rick saw his watch light up. "It's Dad." He said, and switched on his transmitter. "It's Rick, Dad."

"Help….Chrissy…she's been taken….call Steve." The pain-filled voice of Oscar Goldman sounded faint.

At once Laurie reached for her transmitter and tried to reach the senior Austin, as Rick calmly asked, "Dad…where are you? I'm coming."

"Near the highway..hurry, he took her away."

"Darlin'…stay here, I'll go find Dad." Rick said firmly. Rudy grabbed his bag as Laurie replied, "I'll be alright…get going. Steve?"

As Rick and their friend bolted from the house, Steve frantically spoke with Laurie as he rushed through their home in Phoenix. "What time did they leave? Did Oscar say it was Calla?"

"Chrissy and Jack left about 9….just a minute ago Dad called…he's been hurt..he said that she was taken and he was near the highway." She explained, trying to be calm.

"I'll be there in about 20 minutes, honey. I'll call Jaime and have her come to the house." Steve replied.

"Rick and Rudy will meet you….they'll find her." Laurie reassured him.

Minutes later the big man screeched off the shoulder of the road to where an ambulance was parked. Ahead of him he saw Oscar being loaded onto a gurney, with Rudy holding the distraught man's hand.

"Steve!" Rick waved him over and it took all Steve's self-control not to run at bionic speed to his friend's side. As he reached the older man, Oscar opened his eyes, blood streaming down his face.

"I'm..sorry..couldn't stop him. That Calla…he had Chrissy in his arms, said she passed out. I think he drugged her, but she opened her eyes, then begged me to help her. I saw…" he took a deep breath, "he'd tied her wrists, and I said, "wait a minute.." He put her down, then …I think he hit me. When I came to..they were gone, he left his horse..there."

Steve followed his shaking finger as it pointed at Brickboy, tied to a tree just off the shoulder of the highway.

"He must have had a car stashed here, seeing he drove to the ranch in his convertible." Rick said angrily, then controlled himself as they watched Oscar being loaded into the ambulance. Rudy told him, "I'll go with him to the hospital, son. Let me know what you find…"

"Thanks, Rudy. Just take care of him." Steve said evenly, then looked at his former boss.

"I'll make him pay, Oscar…he won't get away with hurting you or my daughter."

The older man closed his eyes, then opened them. "Just find Chrissy…." He rasped, then the paramedic shut the door.

As the ambulance drove away, a sheriff's car pulled up and Steve was heartened to see Robbie Simon climb out.

"Pop, Uncle Steve…Mom said Chrissy's been kidnapped and the guy hurt Uncle Oscar?" he asked, taking in the scene. Both men hugged him, then Steve explained, "I guess your mom had a premonition and while Rudy was examining her, she said that Chrissy was in danger. Just then Oscar called on his transmitter and told us he was driving to the ranch and spotted this Jack Calla carrying her. When he stopped to see what happened, Chrissy …begged him to help her, then Calla attacked him."

Robbie swallowed hard, then told him, "I've already put out an APB…Uncle Oscar gave a brief description of the pick up truck this guy was driving. I understand he left a red convertible at the house."

"Yeah, maybe we can get some clues out of that." Rick nodded. Steve felt more hopeful when Robbie added, "Mom gave me the license plate when she called, we're running it now, and Ron's going to the stables where this guy worked. Maybe he won't know Uncle Oscar's raised the alarm."

Deciding to leave processing the scene to his son, Rick rode Bricksboy to the ranch as Steve went ahead. Reaching the ranch house, he found Jaime and Laurie in the living room, with Laurie trying to comfort her friend.

"I knew there was something about him, Sis. He was so familiar…but" Jaime stopped as her husband came in the room, then her face crumbled as he opened his arms and she rushed to him.

"That Jack…he's not Jack Calla, he's Jack Callahan…Peggy's son…it's all my fault." She wept.

"No, sweetheart, no… not your fault. You didn't do anything to her..I chose you, not her. I didn't even know she felt that way." Steve comforted her, his emotions on edge. "She must have had this Jack a few months after we married, but …why use him to take our daughter?"

"Isn't she still in jail, Steve? Maybe he took her to get his mother out." Jaime looked up at him, then let him wipe her eyes with a handkerchief.

"I'll call Ron back…he's the one who told us who Calla was..." Laurie said, then vanished into the kitchen to give Steve and Jaime some privacy. "Jaime, we're going to find her…he doesn't have much of a head start, and with the APB out on him…"

"I know, Steve…what would we do without our friends…but Oscar, what if?" she worried, then the big man sat down on the couch and pulled her back into his arms.

"Shhh, don't, honey. Oscar's tough..he's going to be all right. He was more worried about Chrissy then himself. He delayed that jerk enough…."

As if in answer to his words, the phone rang. Rick was just coming into the house from stabling Brickboy, and picked the extension up.

"Simon residence."

"I want to talk to Colonel Austin." Rick flushed red with anger as he recognized the voice.

"Callahan…where is she, where's Chrystal?"

"She's safe for now, but I want Colonel Austin." Came the cold reply. Without a word Steve stood up and took the receiver, as Jaime listened intently.

"This is Colonel Austin. Where's my daughter…what did you do to her?"

"Nothing sir, she's unhurt. And she'll stay that way as long as you follow instructions. If not, you'll never see her again."

Swallowing his anger, Steve calmly replied, "If you touch my daughter, you'll wish you were dead, and so will your mother. Now, what do you want?"

"You, sir. I want you, no police, no back up. Come to the horse barns at the fairgrounds at 6pm. Park in the owners lot, then walk to the show barn and wait in front of the door. If you come alone, I'll let Chrystal go." Callahan told him.

"How do I know she's all right? I want to talk to her, now." Steve matched his authoritative voice.

There was a rustling sound, then the kidnapper spoke from a distance. "Talk to your father, no tricks." After a moment, a shaky voice was heard.

"Dad?"

"Chrissy? Honey, are you all right? Did he hurt you?" Steve asked gently. He listened as she spoke in a wobbly voice, "Noo, but I'm scared, like that time you took me to the carnival..I want to go home."

Ready to break down himself, he tried to comfort her. "It's all right, Chrissy, I'm coming…just hold on for me and Mom, okay?"

"Yes, Daddy." Now Steve was really upset, she must be terribly frightened. Suddenly a muffled cry sounded, and he called out, "Chrissy, Chrissy!"

"You see she's okay, now be there at 6pm. Or else."

As a dial tone sounded, Steve furiously slammed the phone down, then caught himself. "Rick…I'm sorry…"

"It's all right, Pal. I'm pretty angry too. That bastard…." Rick started, then Jaime interrupted them. "Steve, I heard what Chrissy said….I know where he's got our daughter!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Where, honey?" Steve was confused, then his thoughts cleared as she said, "Chrissy said she was scared like that time you took her to the carnival. Steve… you took her to a fun house, and she was frightened by the clown pop up. He's got her in the fun house at the fairgrounds!"

"And Peggy Callahan is with her." Laurie came into the living room, then explained, "Callahan was released on parole last month. She got out early for good behavior."

"What the…?" Steve was furious as Jaime asked, "She was sentenced to 5 years, how does she get out after 4 months?"

"Ron doesn't know, but he'll find out…." Laurie said, as Steve put on his jacket. Jaime picked up hers, then held up a hand as Steve started to say, "Sweetheart, you should…"

"I am not sitting home while my baby..and my husband is in danger." She informed him.

"And neither will I." Rick added, then stopped, as the phone rang. Laurie picked it up, then found it was Rudy with an update on Oscar.

"Missy, it's okay, your father's just got a concussion and a black eye, but he's going to be all right. He's refusing to rest until he hears something about Chrissy."

"I'll talk to him." Steve reached for the phone, then found Oscar on the line.

"Steve…Chrissy…any word?"

Mindful of the older man's condition, Steve told him, "She's being held at the fairgrounds, Pal. And your instincts are right again; Calla's really Callahan, Peggy Callahan's son. Chrissy managed to tell us where she's being held, so we're going to surprise the jerk and get my daughter back."

"Thank God….Steve, be careful…this guy's dangerous." Oscar breathed a sigh of relief as Steve handed Rick the phone.

"I'm going with Steve and Jaime, Ron and Robbie are going to back us up, Dad." Rick assured him. "We'll call Rudy with any information. I'll have A.J. and Linda bring you any updates"

"Thank you, son. Just watch yourself." Hopeful the older man would improve with the new developments, Rick signed off, then pulled his gun from the locked gun case and stopped to drop a kiss on his wife's cheek.

"We'll be back, darlin'….call us if you hear anything."

"I will, love. Be safe, for me…bring our Chrissy home." She choked, then hugged each of them. Promising to call him as soon as she spoke with A.J., she watched the three of them drive off.

As the rescue party sped down the highway, Chrystal quietly tried to flex her hands, almost numb from the ropes binding them. She had awakened to find she was tied to a post, sitting on a cold, metallic floor. Dazed, it took a couple of minutes to realize a gag was in her mouth, and her ankles were bound so she was unable to move.

Suddenly she saw something moving, and nearly shrieked, only to realize it was the mirrored reflection of Jack Calla, who was talking to someone a few feet away. Only when he came towards her did she see she was in a fun house…surrounded by mirrors.

Now, having given the only help she could to help her father locate her, she worried he might be walking into a trap. A trap set only because she had been so foolish as to believe someone would be that attracted to her so quickly. So many red flags; Jack's eerie staring at her mother, his crack about "apron strings", and his refusal to tell her anything personal about himself…..

"Well, Mom, there she is…"

Startled, Chrystal blinked as a woman appeared in her line of sight, then Jack flipped on a light and she looked up to see a sight she had only seen in pictures.

Peggy Callahan…older, worn looking, but the same face she'd grown up seeing in picture after picture of her Uncle Oscar.

"My God, she does look like him….so pretty." As the woman came towards her, Chrystal tried to speak. "Please…let me go."

"Honey, I'm going to remove your gag, but you're not to make a sound…" Peggy Callahan warned her, then pulled the rough cloth out of her mouth.

"Hand me that water, Jack…" she ordered, as Chrystal started to cough.

"Here, Chrystal..drink this.." Taking a chance that the liquid wasn't drugged, she opened her mouth and gratefully sipped the cool water.

"There, that should be better. It's going to be all right, honey."

"Stop babying her, Mom. After what Father did to me….to us…" Jack spoke roughly from behind Callahan, who whirled and struck the man.

"Don't you ever mention that stupid Williams again…he couldn't even take out Jaime, only hurt Laurie Simon and got himself sent to prison. Steve Austin is twice the man he is."

"What…I thought…you said…Colonel Austin was my father!"

"You only assumed, Jack…you were too stupid to realize I'd have said anything to get Steve back. Chris Williams is your father, I should have figured out long ago you're his son in every way." She spat.

Chrystal watched with growing dismay Jack's fury at his mother, as she tried to wriggle one of her hands out of the rough twine holding her fast.

At once a set of footsteps sounded in the distance, but before she could cry out, Peggy Callahan turned back to her.

"Sorry, honey.." she said, almost regretfully, stuffing the gag back into her mouth, then tightening the rope holding her against the post. As the footsteps came closer and closer, tears welled in Chrystal's eyes as she feared what her father would find when he arrived.

Suddenly she saw that a hoist was the only thing holding one of the mirrors in place. Following the rope it was attached to with her eyes, she saw it was tied off on the pole she rested against.

Abandoning the futile attempt to loosen her bonds, Chrystal wriggled her fingers around until she felt the knot holding the hoist, and set to work untying it. Just then the footsteps stopped.

"That's close enough, Colonel, come in with your hands up." Horrified, she saw Jack had a gun in his hand, pointed at a shadow reflected in the mirror opposite her.

"_Please God, don't let him hurt my dad!", _she thought, then felt the rope loosen in her hand.

Peggy Callahan abruptly stepped in front of Chrystal, blocking anyone coming in from seeing her. Immediately Chrystal managed to silently shift her body just in time to see her father step into the room.

"Where is she? Where's my daughter?" he demanded, his hands raised.

"Right here, Colonel. Now…you and I and my mother are going for a little ride. Chrystal stays here, safe and sound and we'll leave word once we're…"

"What do you mean, we, Jack?" Peggy shifted her focus and words to her son, and Chrystal moved enough to catch her father's eye. Moving her head to indicate the hoist, then wiggling the rope in her fingers, she saw a gleam of recognition in his eyes.

"I mean, you will stay here, then release Chrystal as soon as Steve and I are over the border. Surely you don't think I want you with us on our honeymoon…?" she taunted.

"Why you….I'd rather he die then leave me again!" Jack snarled, pulling back the hammer on his weapon.

"Now, honey!" Steve yelled, and Chrystal let go of the rope, sending the hoist flying and the mirror it was holding crashing down on mother and son. As it knocked them to the ground, Steve seized the loose rope and speedily tied their legs together, then picked up the gun.

"Either of you move, I'll kill you for what you did to my daughter." He yelled, then called out, "Rick, Jaime….it's clear!"

As soon as they entered the room, Steve handed Rick the gun, then rushed to Chrystal's side as she slumped against the pole, crying with relief.

"Chrissy, baby…." He murmured, pulling the cloth from her mouth, then freeing her from the ropes holding her with one move. "Dad…." Chrystal collapsed into his arms, then Jaime fell to her knees on the other side of her daughter. "Mom…"

The three of them wept together as Steve and Jaime held her in their embrace. Rick had to wipe his eyes, seeing the family whole and safe again. When his transmitter beeped, he knew who was on the other end.

"Laurie?"

"Rick…did you find her…is she all right?" Her voice was shaking, and he hastened to reassure her.

"Sweetheart, she's safe. Our Chrissy's safe."


	7. Chapter 7

"Can Vally do it again, Chrissy?"

"'Course she can….can't she Chrissy?"

Jaime watched from the kitchen window as her daughter laughed and told her horse, "Okay Vally, what's the date?"

The chestnut mare pawed the ground 14 times, eliciting cheers from Lala and Andy Simon, as their cousins Katey and Davie clapped.

"That's so much fun, Chrissy, thanks…I made some popcorn and Grandma has cookies, can you stay and have snacks with us…please?" Andy asked.

"Yes, I'd love to, Andy…and you can tell me the story that Chief Joseph told you!" she replied, as the children gathered around her. "First, let's take Vally back for her lunch."

As they headed into the barn, Jaime turned and helped Laurie pull lemon bars out of the refrigerator and put plates of cookies, cups and a pitcher of pink lemonade next to the birthday cake.

"There, I think that'll hold them. Oh, Jaime, thank you so much for having Chrissy come for Katey and David's birthday…with school being closed for vacation, and the mumps going around… I didn't want them to miss out." Laurie said gratefully.

"No, thank you, Sis. Chrissy needed this….she's doing better, but Rudy was worried that she's blaming herself for Oscar being hurt. I'll be glad when he's home from the hospital." Jaime sighed, then welcomed her friend's hug.

"I'd worry if she wasn't upset by what happened….I mean, we knew what we were up against when we were on assignment. But how was she to know that jerk was using her?" Laurie said, reassuringly.

Just then the group of children piled into the kitchen, all talking away and vying for who would sit next to Chrystal.

"Is there anything I can help with, Auntie?" Chrystal came in, then was touched when Andy pulled out her chair and seated her. "Thank you, sir." She beamed.

"No, you just enjoy yourself…it's such a treat for us to have you on a weekday, I'm just glad you're on holiday still." Laurie smiled, then lit the candles on her grandchildren's cake.

"Close your eyes and make a wish….then blow out all the candles." Chrystal told Katie and Davie. Obediently the cousins did so, then together took a deep breath and blew out every candle.

"Way to go, guys!" Robin and Robbie came in behind their children, and squeals of "Daddy! Mommy!" echoed through the house.

"Fooled you, Mom!" Robin giggled, then hugged Jaime and Chrystal before taking a seat at the table.

"Yes you did, you two…thank you for surprising us!" Laurie enveloped her son in an embrace, then made room for two more plates.

As the impromptu gathering polished off the last of the birthday cake and lemonade, Rick and Steve finished loading the playhouses they had built for both Katie and Davie into their parents' cars.

"Did you leave us anything to eat?" Rick demanded, heading into the kitchen.

"Course, Grandpa…I saved you the corner. and Grandma the flower." Katie said importantly. Not to be outdone, Davie held up a crumbling section of cake with a smeared "H". "For you, Uncle Steve!"

"Well, thanks, partner!" he exclaimed, getting a low five from the little boy.

"Let me get you something to drink, Dad." Chrystal said, getting up and opening the refrigerator. As she picked up a full pitcher of punch, she caught sight of a bottle of sparkling cider, and nightmarish memories flooded her mind.

"No…" she gasped. At once Jaime was at her side, gently taking the pitcher from her.

"What is it, honey?"

"Mom, ..I think I'm going to …excuse me." She managed, then rushed out of the room to the guest bathroom.

Moments later she was very sick, crying and shaking as she bent over the toilet. Suddenly Jaime was there, holding her hair away from her face then comforting her with a wet cloth.

"It's okay, baby….let it out. I'm here."

Helping her to the spare bedroom, she sat Chrystal down, then held her as she sobbed.

"Mom…I'm so sorry…I saw the bottle of sparkling cider in Auntie's fridge…I loved sparkling cider.. and now it only frightens me …I can still taste it being poured down my throat!"

"Oh, Chrissy, it's all right….what that bastard did to my baby girl….you did nothing to deserve this." Jaime told her, stroking her face, then meeting her eyes.

"You were so brave, saving Vally, letting your Uncle Oscar know you were in danger, then. never forget, you saved your father." At that Chrystal stopped crying, and she looked at her mother. "I was so afraid that monster would kill him, Mom. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Honey, all you did was fall for a very believable jerk…who didn't deserve you. You will be loved by the right person, and you'll know it, I promise you." Jaime assured her.

There was a moment of silence as Chrystal thought about her mother's words, then a quiet voice was at the bedroom door.

"It's Oscar…is Chrissy all right?"

Jaime saw her daughter's face brighten, then replied, "Come in, Oscar."

As the door opened, the older man's worried expression changed to one of relief, as Chrystal got off the bed and rushed into his arms. "Uncle Oscar…oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Oh Chrissy…" Oscar choked up and embraced the young woman, then guided her to a seat. "Thank God you're all right…I was so worried…"

"I'm okay now…except for losing my lunch." She replied, trying to smile. "If you hadn't listened to your instincts…"

"As long as our shiny girl is safe…they're worth listening to." Oscar comforted her, then pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Now, everyone in our family has seen this magic horse of yours, how about letting me in on the fun?"

"Of course…Vally loves showing off and you're her best audience." Chrystal giggled, as her godfather helped her up. "Do you want to see her new trick, Mom?"

Jaime nodded, too full of relief to speak.

"Good, because nothing cures an old man faster then two beautiful women at his side." Oscar said, making both of them laugh. As they left the bedroom and passed through the kitchen, Steve looked over at his wife, then gave a grateful sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts, Pal." Rick said, picking up his glass of punch. Steve reached for his, then clinked against his friend's, with a grin.

"All the money in the world couldn't buy them, Rick… they're priceless, and so are my brave girls."

"Here, here." Rick toasted him back.

Fin


End file.
